


It's gonna be okay

by HartUnited



Series: Catch Me When I Fall [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartUnited/pseuds/HartUnited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xabi comforts a distressed Manuel following the Arsenal defeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's gonna be okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bayerngirl19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/gifts).



> A short, sweet fic for a favourite author; hope you recover well from your op.

Manuel could've cried, in fact he was practically was. He'd let down his team and himself – what had he been doing, flapping like a bird at that cross. He knew he’d made some good saves, but all that anyone would remember was the goals he had let in. He sat down on the soft green turf and let the tears flow.

 

Xabi looked back at the young, talented goalkeeper and felt his heart break. This lad was falling to pieces, Xabi felt that he could have helped by defending his goal better or create a goal using his own talents. But no – he’d done nothing to prevent the keepers suffering. Taking a deep breath Xabi began the slow walk over to Manuel, ignoring the jeers of the Arsenal fans. As he approached, he observed his body language – not an easy task. His head was bowed; shoulders dropped and unmistakeable tear tracks.

 

“Manuel. It’s okay – just let it go, it will help clear your head.” Without hesitation he knelt down and took the bigger man into his arms and uncontrollable sobs burst from the younger man. Pulling Manuel into his lap, Xabi began rocking him and quietly murmuring words to comfort him like “It’s going to be ok”, or “It’s not just your fault”, or “We win as a team and we lose as a team.” Xabi took no notice of how time passed or his surroundings – his job right now is to comfort the broken man in his arms.

 

A member of staff tapped Xabi on the shoulder telling him that they needed to be in the dressing room – the London air was turning cold. “Come on; let’s get you ready for the flight. Don’t worry about Pep – he can talk to you tomorrow.” He guided Manuel into the dressing room and told Pep to “Back Off! He’s broken enough tonight!” Gently he started to get Manuel ready for a shower – first removing gloves & tape. Then removing boots, shinguards and socks. “Finish stripping and grab a shower!” Manuel nodded and began to do as he was told.

 

Whilst having his own shower, Xabi decided that Manuel would spend the night with him. He didn’t want him to do anything reckless. “Manuel you’re spending the night with me.” A small whimper from Manuel convinced Xabi that he was doing the right thing. The man he knew would have argued. “I promise you it’s gonna be ok and I’m gonna look after you!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very willing to take any Joe Hart/other keeper requests


End file.
